


【德哈】疤头今天还是鲱鱼罐头味的吗

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【德哈】疤头今天还是鲱鱼罐头味的吗

【一】  
魔法界救世主哈利波特是个Omega，这事赫敏知道，罗恩知道，邓布利多和斯内普也知道。  
现在，在这仅有的几个知道救世主性别的人中还要加上韦斯莱双子了。  
可梅林作证，如果有可能，他一点也不想让这俩人知道。  
如果哈利手里有时间转换器的话，他一定会设法回到十分钟前，阻止自己走近这两个红发捣蛋鬼。  
用梅林的内裤发誓。  
可他没有，当然也就无从知晓接下来发生的“惨剧”。

“嘿，乔治，我们打中了！”  
哈利感觉自己仿佛被大粪蛋击中。他刚刚从迷茫中反应过来，就听到弗雷德冲他的双胞胎兄弟高兴地大叫。  
“哎？不对，哈利怎么是你？”  
两人蹑手蹑脚地走近一看，才发现被击倒在地的竟然是哈利。  
“我还想问你们呢，这什么玩意儿？味道比大粪蛋还难闻。”  
哈利拍落袍子上的灰尘，责备地看了看面前两个比他高了一个头的Alpha。  
“这是我和弗雷德最新研究的产品，你知道的，用来对付乌姆里奇那只粉红蛤蟆。”  
“对，我和乔治研究了好久。这是专门针对Omega的，可以让他们的信息素变成鲱鱼罐头味——就是那种麻瓜研究出来的反人类的食物。”弗雷德冲哈利眨了眨眼，“你想想，鲱鱼罐头味的Omega，鲱鱼罐头味的癞蛤蟆，呃……”  
双子冲他做了个夸张的呕吐姿势。  
哈利拍打长袍的手停顿了一下，表情僵硬在脸上。  
“你们是说……被击中的Omega都会变成鲱鱼罐头味？”  
“对，毕竟那只老蛤蟆是个Omega……不过她长的真丢Omega的脸。”乔治说着，拍拍哈利的肩。  
“没关系的，这只对Omega有效，对A和B来说这不过是被臭一点的大粪蛋打中而已，过一会味道就散了——不过说真的，为什么这味道不仅没散还更浓了？弗雷德，是不是我们哪里出了问题？”  
哈利吸吸鼻子，没说话。  
不过作为两个出色的Alpha，弗雷德和乔治很快发现了气味来源。  
“哈利……我们一直以为你是个B……毕竟你身上从来没有任何信息素的味道……”  
自觉闯祸的双子默契地缩成一团，企图降低存在感以躲避哈利的怒火以及鲱鱼罐头对嗅觉无孔不入的攻击。  
“我当然没有。”  
是邓布利多让他隐藏性别的，他说这样能省好多麻烦。他还让斯内普帮忙调制压制信息素的魔药。

不过哈利现在无心跟双子算账，解决自己一身罐头味才是正事。

“怎么消除？”  
是错觉么？为什么他感觉双子缩得更小了。不得不说，两个高大的Alpha抱着团想把自己塞进地缝里的情景着实搞笑。  
“唔……我们这个产品是用来对付乌姆里奇的对吧。”乔治被自家兄弟掐了一把，只好开口解释。  
“既然是对付乌姆里奇……我们为什么要想解决方案呢……”  
很好，哈利觉得有必要跟韦斯莱夫人谈谈，相信不久后乔治和弗雷德就会收到一封精彩的吼叫信。  
“等等哈利。”双子之一——哈利分不清哪一个了——在他转身走开之前拽住了他。  
“其实有一个办法……理论上来讲，如果你能找个Alpha打一炮，情动时信息素浓度暴涨，应该能打破这层罐头味……”  
哈利抬头狠狠的瞪了双子一眼，还没来得及说什么，双子之一就甩开了他的袍角。  
“哈利……你别误会，我和乔治都不喜欢鲱鱼罐头。”  
有时候哈利真想敲开双子的脑壳，看看里面装的都是什么。  
奈何乔治火上浇油。  
“哈利……其实我们还有石楠味的大粪蛋，如果你愿意的话，我们可以再扔一个压住你的罐头味……”  
很好，哈利决定马上跟韦斯莱夫人进行一次深入友好的信件交流。  
拜托，他宁愿被认成喜欢吃鲱鱼罐头的怪咖也不想被当做每天和自己右手交流感情的性狂热。

祸不单行，还没等哈利走开，一个丝滑阴沉的声音想起在走廊尽头。  
“我假设两位韦斯莱先生和伟大的波特先生是把整个霍格莫德里的大粪蛋都搬到走廊里碾碎了？”斯内普皱皱鼻子，脸色难看地扯了扯嘴角。  
“是皮皮鬼！他扔的大粪蛋。”乔治努力争辩。  
“格兰芬多扣五十分，因为在走廊里企图用气味谋杀教授。韦斯莱先生们，去魔药教室禁闭，一个月，有整整一车的蝾螈皮要你们扒。至于波特——跟我来。”  
斯内普意味深长地看了哈利一眼，而双子则向他投来歉意的目光。  
哈利跟着蛇王进了地窖，那冰冷氛围让人几乎被冻住。  
“没想到你的信息素气味这么独特，波特。只不过这跟邓布利多说的有点不太一样。”  
“这是个事故，教授。”哈利干巴巴地给斯内普讲述了前因后果，换来的却是一丝冷笑。  
“那就像他们说的，快去找个Alpha！”  
哈利张张嘴，没说话。  
看起来想让斯内普帮他配制解药的算盘也落空的——起码短时间内不太可能了。  
不过斯内普也不可能任由这样一个行走的生化武器污染他的课堂，他在赶哈利出门前扔给他几瓶压制味道的魔药——美中不足的是罐头杀伤力太大，就算是在魔药的遮盖下也有若有若无的味道。  
有总比没有好。哈利站在地窖门口一口喝掉一瓶，心里安慰自己道。  
等他回到格兰芬多休息室，赫敏和罗恩热情的迎上来。  
“你怎么了？我听乔治和弗雷德说你被斯内普叫走了，可再问他们什么也不说。”赫敏问。  
“没什么大事，我在楼道被皮皮鬼扔了大粪蛋，恰巧被斯内普碰见扣了分罢了。”  
“我去洗澡了。”哈利打了个招呼就回了寝室，留下赫敏坐在沙发上皱眉。  
总感觉有点奇怪，以及哈利经过的时候她闻到一股奇怪的味道——作为一个Alpha，她的嗅觉也很出色。  
也许这是新款大粪蛋的味道？赫敏原地微微耸肩，她告诉自己想多了。  
斯内普的魔药还是很管用的，起码同寝室里的一个Omega和两个Beta都没察觉什么异样。  
这种表面上的平和一直维持到第二天一早。  
天一亮，罗恩和哈利照例出现在格兰芬多长桌上，而赫敏已经在那里等他们了。  
等他们三个坐在一起，赫敏动作明显地抽了下鼻子，所幸她还是什么也没说。  
她也许察觉出什么来了。哈利有些绝望地想。Alpha总是对Omege的信息素比较敏感，不过看在他仍旧吃得欢的红发Omega好友的份上，哈利和赫敏装作什么事也没有发生。  
可偏偏有人喜欢哪壶不开提哪壶。  
骚动发生在与格兰芬多相对的斯莱特林长桌，潘西帕金森，布莱斯扎比尼，当然也少不了德拉科马尔福，他们坐在惯常的位置拿起刀叉。  
“你们闻到没？礼堂一股子咸鱼味。”斯莱特林王子优雅地切开自己的面包涂上厚厚一层果酱。  
“什么咸鱼味？”潘西和布莱斯两个Alpha也慢条斯理地切着自己的面包随口问。  
“你们闻不到么？我感觉像是麻瓜一种难闻出名的罐头的味道——假期我父亲跟我抱怨过。”  
潘西和布莱斯表示有点莫名。  
“算了，也许是我最近有些敏感，你们知道我易感期快到了。”  
他们三人的对话完全没有避讳众人，正对着德拉科的哈利臊的埋头红了脸，装作对付面前的南瓜汁。  
居然让德拉科闻到了。哈利有些恼羞也有些意外。  
Alpha的能力——别问我是什么能力——总是和他们对Omega信息素的敏感程度成正比的，就算德拉科快进入易感期，这样的敏感程度也是远超一般人的。  
要是自己的信息素不是什么鬼咸鱼味的就好了。  
远方的韦斯莱双子齐齐打了个寒战。  
哈利老早就意识到自己对对面斯莱特林长桌上那个金发混蛋有点说不清道不明的情绪，不能否认德拉科确实是Omega心中近乎完美的Alpha。  
甚至在韦斯莱双子提出“打一炮”解决方案时他脑子里一瞬间冒出了勾引斯莱特林王子的想法。虽然最后被压制了，可人潜意识里的渴望不会骗人。  
霍格沃茨又一个Omega拜倒在德拉科的巫师袍下，而且这个更直白，在餐桌上就快控制不住想要勾引这个Alpha的念头了。  
其实要是真来一炮也许不坏，起码能让信息素恢复正常呢。一个声音说。  
可你怎么让人家跟你打一炮！谁会想去操一条咸鱼？另一个声音说。  
第一个声音完败。  
哈利太过于懊丧以至于忘记了自己还坐在餐桌旁。咚的一声，他把脑袋砸在了面包盘里。

“哈利，我希望你没有把自己闷死在面包里的想法。”赫敏听到响声，停下刀叉把哈利的脑袋从桌子上拯救出来。  
“你怎么了哈利？”罗恩也停下往嘴里塞面包的动作。  
“没事，只是稍微有点头晕。”哈利支支吾吾搪塞着。  
罗恩突然露出一个“我懂得”的表情，轻轻拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“伙计，这没什么。老实说现在我也有点不太舒服。”罗恩斜斜地瞥了对面德拉科一眼，“难道斯内普没有告诉过他，一个快要发情的Alpha就不要来礼堂里祸害人了么？要我说现在有相当多的Omega都受了影响。”  
哈利感激的看了罗恩一眼，虽然他很不想承认马尔福对自己的吸引力，但这个理由帮他暂时解了围。

“希望他赶紧被庞弗雷夫人抓起来打一针抑制剂。”罗恩嘴里又塞满了食物，他含混地说。  
显然德拉科也知道他造成的影响，在布莱斯和潘西的谴责以及催促下，斯莱特林王子不紧不慢的喝完最后一口牛奶，不疾不徐的擦擦嘴，这才离开了礼堂。  
他走出门的时候大厅里的Alpha和Omega们大都松了一口气——当然还有一小部分沉浸在斯莱特林王子殿下信息素中不能自拔的怀春Omega们表示遗憾，这种冷冽又锋利的烈酒味道确实醉人。  
就算没法亲身感受斯莱特林王子的床上功夫，闻着味道幻想一下也是好的。  
“我出去一下。”哈利犹豫了一会，最终放下刀叉冲赫敏和罗恩微微示意。  
“我去找斯内普要点抑制剂，得防止信息素外泄不是么？”迎上赫敏怀疑的眼神，哈利赶忙补充道。  
“唔……祝你好运。”罗恩说。而赫敏抽抽鼻子，没说话——她总感觉哈利经过她身边的时候确实有一股咸鱼味，就像刚刚马尔福说的。  
难不成哈利是因为信息素味道太独特邓布利多才让他隐藏性别的？  
赫敏被自己的跳脱想法吓了一跳。  
不过她确实对哈利昨天被斯内普叫走的事情很有兴趣，更何况韦斯莱双子和哈利都讳莫如深。  
她打算有空去问问乔治和弗雷德。赫敏目送哈利走出礼堂大门时想。  
礼堂外的哈利不知道自己已经引起赫敏极大的怀疑，他现在全身每个毛孔仿佛都充满了德拉科的信息素，整个人好像被泡进了酒缸里。  
昨天双子说的话又回荡在他耳边。  
“哈利，我们愿意真诚地拿出点好东西来向你道歉。”乔治说，“这是我们笑话商店刚研制出的新品，吃掉它可以暂时获得易容马格斯的效果。随便变成什么人，然后去找个Alpha打一炮，祝你玩得愉快，哈利，没人知道你就是那条咸鱼。”  
不得不说，这很有煽动性，而哈利脑子里早就有一个渴望的Alpha人选。  
哈利看着那个金发Alpha冲着校医室越走越远，犹豫的摊开掌心，那里安安稳稳的躺着一瓶药剂。  
眼见着德拉科转过一个拐角消失不见，哈利最终还是拔开了塞子。在喝下双子的药剂后，哈利还给自己补了一瓶信息素抑制剂——他选择继续把自己伪装成一个Beta。  
哈利草草地在走廊窗户上打量了下自己现在的样子——仍旧是黑头发绿眼瞳，但整体看上去已经没有明显的救世主痕迹了，再摘掉眼镜，哈利有把握德拉科认不出来。  
满意于自己的伪装，下定决心的救世主不打算矫情，他小跑着追上德拉科。  
“你有事吗？”德拉科听到身后的脚步声，有些不耐烦地问。  
这种发情的感觉不太好，哪怕他表面上没有表现出来，内心也止不住烦躁。  
“我……”哪怕哈利做好了心理建设，到临场发挥也还是差了点。  
德拉科没耐心的转身就走。  
“也许你可以尝试一个不一样的易感期。”哈利追上去抓住德拉科的袍角，他甚至无师自通般极有暗示性地舔舔下唇。

德拉科觉得有点意思。  
面前这个格兰芬多他从来没有见过——事实上他除了格兰芬多三人组之外很少注意别的学院的什么人。  
但今天挡在他面前还扯着他袍子的人让他有了点兴致。  
这人明明已经局促的不行了还要摆出一副诱惑的样子。  
“怎么不一样？”德拉科起了点逗弄的坏心，他并不打算随随便便就跟什么人来一发，但这并不妨碍他调戏面前的格兰芬多。  
德拉科用两根手指捏住哈利的下巴，凑过头去在哈利的脖颈处闻了闻。  
没有信息素的味道，估计是个大胆的小Beta。  
而现在这个小Beta已经局促的要哭了，绿眼睛里盛满了不知所措的情绪。  
德拉科轻轻嗤笑了一声，鲁莽的格兰芬多，来自荐枕席居然被吓得快哭出来。  
梅林知道，哈利现在已经被德拉科的信息素逼得脚软。幸好在追上来之前给自己补了一剂抑制剂，否则现在那股难以言说的味道一定轻松攻占整个楼道。  
他有点害怕了，可格兰芬多的勇敢和对金发Alpha的渴望让他止住落荒而逃的冲动。  
德拉科饶有趣味的观察着小Beta脸上一会红一会白的脸色，好像马上就要去面对伏地魔似的。  
老实说，这有点伤德拉科的自尊，他自认为整个霍格沃茨想爬上他床的Omega可以从黑湖底排到格兰芬多塔楼，而他第一个表现出兴趣的对象看起来却不情不愿。  
出于一种Alpha强大的自尊心，他不打算轻易放过这个Beta。  
Alpha的身体优势就是这么不公平，他长臂一展就把哈利带到一座雕像后的隐蔽地带，将他面对面压住——身体压住的同时嘴唇也压住。  
他毫不吝啬地释放着火焰般灼热的烈酒味信息素，就算是个真正的Beta估计也承受不住，更何况被他压住的是个伪Beta真Omega。  
哈利感觉灼热的气息从相贴嘴唇蔓延到全身。像是被人灌了一大口火焰威士忌似的，他整个人都要烧起来了。  
哈利想要挣扎，奈何Alpha在体力上的优势是绝对性的，这点挣动反而好似欲拒还迎的小把戏。  
哈利觉得很不妙，他能感觉到身体里信息素的躁动。它们迫不及待的想回应德拉科。  
这可不妙，哈利可还记得在礼堂里德拉科对这种味道的评价。  
去他妈的咸鱼。  
哈利强撑着快要软倒的身体，努力压制着身体里蠢蠢欲动的信息素。  
可事与愿违，他越是努力压制，信息素那种想要冲破牢笼的力量越是强烈。  
哈利快被吻到窒息，现在他觉得来招惹一个快到易感期的Alpha是他有生以来做过的最失败的事。  
再这样下去信息素就要失控了，哈利绝望地想。  
他已经感觉到丝丝外泄的信息素生了触角般想要和德拉科的结合在一起。  
快跑，趁他还没闻到。  
先前主动勾引金发Alpha的鲁莽格兰芬多脑子里只剩下这个念头。  
于是他用尽所有力气踹了一下德拉科的小腿骨，然后拉起袍子飞快地跑走了。  
金发Alpha有些恼怒，他居然在接吻时被一个Beta踹了一脚。最重要的是，是这个Beta先来勾引他的。  
他不悦的从雕像后的阴影里走出来，恰巧遇到刚吃完早餐的潘西和扎比尼。  
“德拉科，你该不会在走廊里和谁打了一炮吧。”潘西惊讶的叫。  
“闭上你的嘴，潘西。我没这么饥不择食。”德拉科理了理袍子，“你们帮我请个假，我要去庞弗雷女士那里。我感觉我除了需要一针抑制剂之外还需要检查下鼻子，刚刚我又闻到那股罐头味。”  
德拉科摸摸自己的嘴唇，小声嘟囔道：“这让我感觉自己在吻一条咸鱼。”  
“你说什么？”潘西没听清楚。  
“没什么，再见。”德拉科保持摸嘴唇的状态转身走向校医室。  
很不幸，哈利的第一次勾引尝试失败了。今天的救世主依旧是咸鱼味的。  
德拉科臭着一张脸坐在医疗室里接受庞弗雷夫人的抑制剂注射，这位关心学生有些过头的斯莱特林女医师一眼就看出来访者之前有过强烈的信息素波动——换句话说，她判定德拉科一定和某位柔软可口的Omega或者Beta有一段差点擦枪走火的经历。  
所以德拉科在被迫接受注射的同时听庞弗雷夫人上了一节性教育课。  
然后他在请女医师给他检查鼻子时又听她喋喋不休讲了第二节课。  
等庞弗雷夫人终于肯放他走时，德拉科简直松了口气。  
梅林作证他真的没打算随随便便跟那个小Beta来一次深入交流，可是他体内的信息素不听使唤。  
他亲吻那个小Beta的时候居然有一种要和一个真正Omega结合的兴奋与战栗。  
这很不寻常。德拉科想。难道和鼻子一起坏掉的还有掌管信息素感应的部分吗？  
可庞弗雷夫人说他的鼻子简直不能再正常。  
一切都得怪那股阴魂不散的罐头味，那个小Beta最好永远也别被他抓住，否则他绝对会问个清楚。

占卜教室里一如往常的死气沉沉，除了特里劳妮教授神经质的声音外，座位上的学生们大都神游天外。  
“告诉我，你看到了什么？”  
哈利被突然在身侧冒出头来的特里劳妮教授吓了一跳，手上的水晶球磕在桌上滚了两滚。  
“我……我看到了不幸。呃……还有突如其来的麻烦，唔……以及……嗯……秘密泄露？”哈利被水晶球砸下的声音吓的弹起来，然后开始一本正经胡说八道。  
反正编排自己的惨事就对了，总不能告诉教授他在看水晶球的时候满脑子都是自己被一个金发Alpha压在床上，腿缠着人家不放的幻想吧。  
特里劳妮小声嘟囔着走开了，看起来她对哈利的答案基本满意。  
而特里劳妮走开后，一声轻微的嗤笑从哈利背后传来。哈利回头看到不知何时从后门溜进来的德拉科冲他挑衅的一笑。  
他内心呻吟出声。  
“疤头，怎么又有不幸？你的不幸可真不少。秘密泄露？你有什么秘密？难道波特臭大粪是真的？”  
克拉布和高尔在一旁配合的笑出声。  
哈利囧得涨红了脸，可他并不想跟德拉科辩驳——毕竟从某个方面来说他确实和大粪蛋有“异曲同工之妙”。  
况且刚刚走廊里的那个吻让他敏感起来，现在他还难以摆脱烈酒气味的控制——说实在的，刚刚德拉科的坏笑简直让人心猿意马。  
“赫敏，罗恩，不用等我了。”好不容易挨到下课，哈利抓起书胡乱塞进包里。然后他小心地环视四周，压低声音道：“我要去找斯内普，我的抑制剂用完了。”  
罗恩和赫敏耸耸肩表示理解，一个把自己伪装成Beta的Omega确实辛苦。  
“需要我给你带点吃的吗？”罗恩善意地询问，哈利点点头表示感谢。  
与朋友分别后，哈利快步走向斯内普的地窖，他由衷的希望斯内普那里还有多余的抑制剂。  
不过也说不准，因为哈利用得实在是太快了——昨晚出地窖时用了第一瓶，今早去找德拉科的时候喝了第二瓶，在一个激烈的吻之后他不得不用掉第三瓶。  
三天的量他一天不到就用光了，希望这不构成斯内普扣格兰芬多分数的理由。  
显然斯内普对他的来访也是惊讶的，救世主除了被关禁闭之外向来对他是有多远躲多远。  
“波特先生，希望你对于自己在吃晚饭时间打扰一位教授的行为能做出合理的解释。”  
“我的抑制剂用完了，教授。”哈利绞着双手局促却直接的说道。  
斯内普僵直了一下，眼角余光扫到帷帐处，那后面是他放置原料以及熬制魔药的地方。  
现在那里好像还在煮着什么，魔药的气味从那里氤氲出来。  
“咳，波特先生，我没想到格兰芬多居然已经无知到分不清抑制剂和南瓜汁。扣二十分。抑制剂明天来拿，我希望无知的救世主能撑到明天。”  
老蝙蝠丢下一个干脆利落的长句后转过身，哈利毫不迟疑地逃出地窖。  
吁，斯内普这次居然没有难为他，算是不幸中的万幸——斯内普无孔不入的百合味信息素给他不少压力。  
哈利为自己捏把汗，殊不知斯内普还有更重要的事情要处理。  
“你听见了？波特真是个大嘴巴。”斯内普掀开帷幔走进去，正在熬制魔药的坩埚旁边站着一个金发Alpha。  
“老实说我没想到。”德拉科有些惊讶，不过他及时控制住了自己的表情。  
“你应该知道什么该说什么不该说。”斯内普语调低沉。  
“我知道，教父。我只是单纯的惊讶而已。”当然还有惊喜。  
斯内普深深地看了德拉科一眼。  
“今天就到这里，这锅魔药很完美。”斯内普没有继续那个话题，他示意自己的教子可以回去休息了。就算苛刻如他也不得不承认德拉科在魔药方面很有天赋，否则他也不会费时间给德拉科开小灶，哪怕是他的教子也不行。  
“教父，我想波特的抑制剂是否可以由我代劳。”德拉科说，“我研究过抑制剂的配方，我想这是一次练手的机会。”  
斯内普的眼神一瞬间让德拉科有种被看穿的感觉，不过一阵沉默后斯内普还是无声同意了自家教子的请求。  
“去吃点东西，你可以用这里的坩埚。”  
德拉科感激地冲斯内普点点头。

哈利躺在宿舍的床上，不知道是不是心理原因，他总感觉抑制剂在渐渐失效，那股久违的鲱鱼罐头味在周身一点点弥散开。  
所幸他的室友是两个嗅觉迟钝的Beta和一个神经迟钝的Omega，他的异常才没有被发现。  
可没用的，他还要上课。哈利毫不怀疑这样下去在格兰芬多长桌上就会被赫敏发现问题。  
所以，可以想象绝望的救世主在清晨海德薇闯进寝室把抑制剂丢在他床上时的狂喜心情。  
就为斯内普连夜给他熬魔药这点来看，哈利决定以后在他给格兰芬多扣分的时候少抱怨几句。  
不过老蝙蝠什么时候这么好心了？哈利摸着那装在绿色丝绒盒子里整齐的一排水晶瓶想。而且这浮夸的作风让人很难想到是斯内普所为。  
哈利拔开塞子闻了闻，是抑制剂没错。  
不知道我应不应该告诉邓布利多，斯莱特林院长可能被人施了夺魂咒。  
哈利扁扁嘴，灌下其中一瓶。  
魔药刚入口，哈利觉得有九成自己猜对了，不是斯内普中了夺魂咒就是自己还没睡醒。  
这次的魔药味道简直温柔得吓人，甚至带着丝丝哈利很喜欢的甘草香。虽然说不上好喝，可这味道对于一瓶魔药来讲足够让人欣喜了。而谁不知道斯内普的魔药简直是味觉地狱，他也从来不屑于在魔药里加调味料。  
不过虽然味道远不是斯内普的水准，但效果却很棒。哈利立刻远离周身的咸鱼味，变回一个清清爽爽的Beta。  
我得谢谢那个给老蝙蝠施夺魂咒的人，希望他永远别被人发现。

摆脱咸鱼味的哈利如释重负，喝了抑制剂咱还是好样的格兰芬多救世主。  
格兰芬多长桌旁，哈利吃了这几天来第一顿安心的饭。  
一切都美好极了——除了今天很反常，早餐只吃了一半就满脸痛苦匆匆离开的德拉科之外。  
不会是打抑制剂的副作用吧？哈利小心隐藏起自己关切的眼神，眼角余光目送他离开大厅。  
希望他没事。不过真可惜，距离下次合适的勾引机会又要过好久了。  
哈利惋惜地想。  
接下来的草药课上，哈利没有看到德拉科，黑魔法防御术课上也没有，最诡异的是在魔药课上德拉科仍旧没有出现。  
这挺反常的，按说斯内普的魔药课他肯定不会无缘无故缺席。  
梅林知道，德拉科现在正趴在斯莱特林宿舍大床上，把自己的脸深深埋进枕头里。  
他现在心情复杂透顶，随便编了个理由让潘西帮他请假就溜回了寝室。  
梅林啊，枉他满心期待的一早在大厅坐等，希望能闻到哈利信息素的味道——昨晚他私心在熬制抑制剂时加了自己的头发，这样他就能闻到救世主神秘的信息素气味了。  
Omega救世主的味道他幻想了整整一个晚上，可哈利进门时铺天盖地的鲱鱼罐头味是怎么回事。  
德拉科觉得他理解为什么救世主要隐藏自己的性别了，要是他有这种味道的信息素他也会这么做的。  
只是理解归理解，得知自己多年的暗恋对象信息素味道居然如此难以描述，德拉科还是受了不小的打击。这甚至冲淡了他得知救世主是Omega时的惊喜。  
想点好事，伙计。德拉科抽抽鼻子对自己说。起码他是个Omega，你的胜算还是挺大的。再说这味道也证明了你鼻子功能一切正常，还能闻出罐头味。  
等等，罐头味？  
那个小Beta？  
德拉科觉得自己好像无意间发现了什么。  
如果真的是自己想的那样，是不是代表自己这段感情极有可能突破暗恋的范畴呢？  
德拉科觉得自己要忍不住战栗了。  
嘿，醒醒，伙计。你确定自己能在这种味道包围下硬起来？先别说硬起来，照这样下去和哈利在同一个教室里上课都困难。  
想到这里，德拉科低低呻吟了一声，再次把自己摔进床褥里。他把手臂搭在眼前，失眠了一个晚上。   
万幸梅林还是仁慈的，第二天到来的圣诞假期让德拉科不必和哈利同堂上课。  
虽然他和哈利都打算留校，但想避开也不是什么麻烦事。  
德拉科决定在哈利喝完他熬制的抑制剂之前尽量减少和可爱救世主的接触——尽管不能上去挑衅引起对方注意挺痛苦的，但还是鼻子要紧。

圣诞临近，霍格沃茨大半学生都带着行李离开学校。哈利正跟赫敏和罗恩告别——这个圣诞赫敏接受了韦斯莱夫人的邀请，她要去韦斯莱家过圣诞，而哈利则因为魁地奇训练选择留下来。  
假期第一天，一大早学生们就走了七七八八。午饭时大厅很空旷，纵使四张长桌减为一张也仍旧没坐满。  
哈利忍不住在长桌旁寻找那个高挑的铂金色身影，他知道德拉科因为相同的理由留校了。  
令他失望的是，直到午饭结束，他也没能看见德拉科。  
不知道下午的魁地奇训练他会不会来。哈利满怀希冀地想，然后又因为不好意思在心里狠狠唾弃了自己一番。  
这次没有让哈利失望，下午在魁地奇球场格兰芬多和斯莱特林球队不期然又碰到一起，再次上演了一场争抢地盘的戏码。  
最后以两队各占一半场地收场。  
整个下午的训练，两队仿佛是向对方示威似的，打得狠极了，可令格兰芬多队长生气的是，自家的找球手表现太不靠谱——一个下午，哈利连一个金色飞贼都没抓住。  
不过看到对方的找球手同样不在状态，格兰芬多球队多多少少有点安慰。  
“哈利你怎么了？”队长问。  
“也许是风吹的有些头晕。”哈利搪塞道。  
梅林知道他光顾着看德拉科了，他好像身体不舒服似的，就算在扫帚上也把自己裹得严严实实，银绿色的围巾包住半张脸，只留下一双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
训练后哈利和德拉科并排走在霍格沃茨空旷的走廊里，不知有意无意，德拉科的肩膀蹭了哈利一下。  
“怎么，救世主今天被风吹成巨怪了么？”德拉科嗤笑道。  
“得了吧，你也一样。”哈利回击。  
“我不舒服。”德拉科瓮声瓮气地讲，声音穿过围巾透出来，感觉闷闷的。  
“鼻塞？你也许应该去庞弗雷夫人那里看看。”  
哈利几乎是刚说完就意识到不对了，他居然真的把自己的关心说了出来。哈利近乎绝望的等着对方接下来的嘲讽。  
可出乎意料，并没有。  
德拉科用一种非常奇怪的眼神看着他，翻来覆去的把“鼻塞”这个词念了三遍。  
“波特，有时候得承认你是个天才。”德拉科没头没脑的丢下这样一句话。  
哈利不太懂德拉科在说什么，但金发Alpha叫他名字时带出的鼻音和眼中闪烁的亮光成功让他红了脸。  
“呃……我是说你快去看看，别传染上我。”  
有时候越是掩饰，真相越是昭然若揭。  
德拉科看着哈利匆忙跑远的背影，围巾下的嘴角勾出一个弧度——他注意到了哈利耳尖的薄红和不自然的表情。  
哈利说的对，只要鼻塞就好了。

假期第二天，晚上就是平安夜。  
一早哈利就在长桌上看到了德拉科，看起来他去过校医室了，这次他没有带那条厚厚的围巾。  
临近圣诞的霍格沃茨已经被家养小精灵装点起来，到处都是圣诞花环。海格拖着一棵圣诞树走进大厅，一些低年级的学生好奇欢呼着围上去。  
今天没有魁地奇训练，哈利慢吞吞地吃自己的早餐。他偷偷摸摸地瞥向斜对面，德拉科正拿着银餐刀优雅地切面包。  
直到德拉科吃完，哈利才意犹未尽的离开。  
没有训练，哈利在图书馆呆了一整天。解决完斯内普的魔药论文后已经是晚餐时间。  
哈利装起写满字的羊皮纸，揉揉脖子去加入平安夜的狂欢。  
大厅里圣诞树上的蜡烛亮起来，连天花板上都漂起烛光。为数不多的学生们尽情享受着丰盛晚餐。  
连幽灵都汇集在礼堂里，差点没头的尼克给大家唱起圣诞歌。  
如果皮皮鬼能用正常点的方式庆祝就好了，可这厮表达欢喜的方式除了恶作剧好像就是乱扔大粪蛋。  
吃饱喝足的哈利在看到皮皮鬼背着一包不明物体出现在大厅时明智的提前溜号，而随后里面传来的盘子碎裂声表明他做了个正确决定。  
学生们从礼堂里叫着跑出来，而皮皮鬼也冲进走廊跟在他们后面大笑着追赶。  
“这边来，你想被大粪蛋砸头吗？”  
哈利感觉到腰上被人一带，等意识到时他已经被一个金发斯莱特林拽到一座雕像后。  
“皮皮鬼才砸不到我。”哈利认出德拉科，他还认出这就是几天前两人差点擦枪走火的那座雕像。哈利拍拍袍子。  
“我不知道你什么时候这么好心了，马尔福。”哈利寻找话题来掩饰自己的窘迫，可德拉科仿佛并不领情。  
忐忑等了很久也没听到回答，哈利最终没有鼓起勇气看身旁金发Alpha一眼，他低着头想离开雕像外，却在最后关头被一直修长有力的手扣住肩膀。  
“槲寄生。”德拉科说。  
“槲寄生。”德拉科看着呆愣的哈利，指指头顶说了第二遍。  
紧接着是一个突兀却顺理成章的吻。  
哈利被这个温柔却极具侵略性的吻逼退到墙角。双手局促地抓着自己的袍角，手心被汗水染得湿漉漉的。  
德拉科已经成功撬开哈利的唇齿，舌尖挑弄着敏感的齿列。哈利觉得眼泪都要下来了。  
他能感觉到自己信息素的失控，可哈利不想再次推开德拉科了，一点也不想。  
大不了被闻到，然后被推开。谁在乎。  
哈利近乎凶狠的回吻压在他身上的金发Alpha，对方在得到回应后变本加厉，长驱直入。  
不知过了多久，德拉科率先解除了这种唇齿的交融，只用一只手虚虚的搭在哈利肩上。  
他一定是闻到了，你看他推开我了。  
哈利绝望地闭着眼，他在等待德拉科不留情面的嘲讽。  
“怎么，挑起火来就想做缩头乌龟？”德拉科用惯常的嘲讽语气，说出的却不是惯常嘲讽的话。  
哈利惊异的瞪大了还蓄着残泪的绿眼睛。  
梅林啊，德拉科是在暗示什么么？他的鼻子一定是坏掉了。  
德拉科饶有趣味地看着哈利不可置信的表情，觉得自己昨晚费尽心思搞出鼻塞药水是件无比正确的事情。  
“格兰芬多塔楼怎么样？当然如果你愿意，我们也可以去斯莱特林地窖。”德拉科极具暗示性的比比下身。  
“去塔楼。”哈利全身都浸泡在德拉科烈酒一般的信息素里，在完全醉倒之前，他从牙缝里挤出几个音节。  
“如你所愿。”  
德拉科用袍子整个把哈利裹进怀里。哈利压抑着冲动，他忐忑地环住德拉科的腰。  
“哦，梅林的臭内裤。我发誓皮皮鬼的大粪蛋一定换了新品，这味道比之前的可怕一百倍。”  
在他们走向塔楼的路上，哈利听到一个学生说。刷的一下，他从脸颊红到脖子根。  
哈利赶忙偷眼看德拉科，却发现他一切正常。  
感谢圣诞老人，这是他的圣诞礼物吗？或者根本自己就是在梦里。德拉科居然真的一点也闻不到。  
两人拉扯着走到宿舍门口，大部分人都在外庆祝平安夜，而哈利的三个室友都选择回家——现在房间里一个人都没有。  
确定德拉科闻不到味道之后，哈利瞬间大胆许多。  
没什么好矫情的，现在看来两人是你情我愿。他们都默契的选择暂时忘记对方是自己死对头的事。德拉科也难得的没有开启嘲讽模式。  
“想要么？那自己来。”德拉科半躺在金红色的床褥上，颇玩味的地看着哈利。  
哦，收回刚才的话，德拉科不论什么时候都是同样讨厌。  
哈利颤抖着手去解对方的腰带，可失败了好几次。最终还是德拉科拉下他的脑袋吻上去，苍白有力的手钻进哈利的袍子先扯开了他的皮带。  
哈利立刻就呻吟出声，某个地方早就湿漉漉的等待着爱抚。  
德拉科摸到哈利身后，那里已经足够柔软湿润了。他毫不费力的伸进三根手指，感受那种高热的细致包裹。  
“准备好了？嗯？”德拉科咬住哈利的耳垂小声说。  
哈利回他一个细弱的呻吟。  
听到回应后德拉科迅速除掉了两人之间剩下的遮蔽，挺身嵌了进去。  
Alpha和Omega的结合就是这么奇妙，尤其是对方还是你爱的那一个。  
哈利觉得自己快要化了，快要醉倒在德拉科锋利但同样柔和的信息素里。他被德拉科压进柔软的床褥里，随着身上人的耸动惊喘或是呻吟。  
当德拉科喷发在他身体里的时候，哈利搂紧了金发Alpha的肩背，在上面留下几道抓痕。  
他感觉到自己原来的味道回来了，不一样的是，原来单纯的草木清香沾染上了酒精醉人的醇香。  
昏昏沉沉坠入黑暗的哈利想，这大概是他十几年来最好的一个平安夜。

第二天，哈利是被头发扫在脖颈里的酥痒挠醒的。昨天那个刚和他滚过一圈床单的金发斯莱特林像个大型犬一样环住他的腰，脑袋埋在他肩窝里。  
“原来你是这种味道，波特。”德拉科眯着眼，眉梢带笑。然后抬起头用鼻尖蹭了下哈利的耳垂。  
“这是什么味道？艾草？”德拉科说，“不对，更像是苦艾酒的味道。”  
“苦艾。”哈利有点脸红的偏过头去，“酒是你的味道。”  
德拉科低低笑起来，然后越来越大声。  
“还好不是什么酒酿咸鱼的味道。”他说。  
“原来你都知道？”哈利激动的从床上弹起来，然后被圈在腰上的手臂重新压回去。  
“不，我随便说的，我什么都不知道。”  
哈利眯着眼怀疑地看着德拉科。“你昨天怎么没有闻到？”  
“我鼻塞。”金发Alpha丝毫不脸红的说，“然后我现在好了。”  
“那……我们现在是什么关系。”  
“我们算是什么关系。”  
两个人同时转移话题，然后相视大笑。

不过不管是梅林还是圣诞老人都是公平的，昨晚他们已经拥有了够多得厮磨时间，而现在注定要有人来打扰这对刚刚确定关系的甜蜜情侣。  
“哈利！哈利！弗雷德和乔治都告诉我了，我想到了办法。”赫敏在外面拍门，“哈利快醒醒，我熬好了魔药，作为你的圣诞……礼物。”  
门被打开了，而扑面而来的苦艾酒气息和裹着袍子倚在门边的金发斯莱特林让赫敏整个呆滞起来。  
“哦……哦……看来你不需要我的礼物了。”赫敏仿佛深受打击，她机械地转身，嘴里碎碎念地走开了。  
“看来万事通小姐很是失落，嗯？”德拉科挑起一边眉毛，看着窘迫的把自己埋在被子里当鸵鸟的救世主。他伸出手臂把人从被子堆里挖出来。  
“格兰杰是不是和你有什么？她是个Alpha而她知道你是Omega。”  
“并不，只有你才看不出来她和罗恩的事。”  
“还有你发情期是不是都去找斯内普教授？他也是个Alpha。”  
“你不要说这种引起误会的话！我是去找他要抑制剂！”  
“那你以后不用去找他了，你可以来找我。不论是抑制剂还是，你知道的，别的帮你解决发情期小烦恼的方式。”  
哦，梅林啊，谁能告诉他这个人不是他的死对头德拉科·马尔福。哈利捂脸。  
嘛，哈利别急，你家Alpha的形象崩坏现在才开始呢。


End file.
